marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Frigga
|gender = Female |affiliation = Asgardian Royal Family |DOD = November 12, 2013Erik Selvig release papers on "14/11/13" |title = Queen of Asgard |movie = Thor Thor: The Dark World Thor: Ragnarok (mentioned) Avengers: Infinity War (mentioned) Avengers: Endgame |comic = Thor Adaptation Thor: The Dark World Prelude Thor: Ragnarok Prelude Avengers: Endgame Prelude (mentioned) |actor = Rene Russo |status = Deceased}} Frigga was the Queen of Asgard and wife of Odin, mother of Thor, and adoptive mother of Loki. She attempted to keep the peace between the family even when Loki discovered he was the true son of Laufey and became vengeful towards her and her husband. When Thor brought Jane Foster to Asgard to protect her from the powers of the Aether, Frigga took care of her and defended her against the attacking Dark Elves, even sacrificing her life at the hands of Malekith to ensure her safety. Frigga's death allowed Loki, whom she had always cared for, to reconsider his life choices and join with his brother to avenge her death, although her death was not enough to change Loki's desire to rule. In 2023, after discovering a method to traverse through time, Thor traveled back to Asgard in 2013 where he encountered his mother, who was able to detect that her son had arrived from the future. She imparted guidance to her son to succeed in his task, informing him that she was there to help his future and did not want him to prevent her death and alter her future, before allowing him to return to his own time. Biography Early Life During her youth, Frigga was raised by witches. When Frigga was older, she met Odin, the king of Asgard, and the two fell in love and married where Frigga became queen of Asgard by marriage. Frigga later gave birth to her and Odin's son Thor who would eventually become the God of Thunder. Queen of Asgard Raising Thor and Loki Frigga was the wife of Odin, mother of Thor and the queen of Asgard. She was compassionate and nurturing to her son, Thor, and Loki, the son of Laufey, whom Odin had brought with him from Jotunheim after the war with the Frost Giants and whom the couple adopted. She raised both sons with love and warmth and appeared to be a good and wise queen.Thor Aware that Loki felt overshadowed by his father and brother's physical prowess, Frigga trained him in magic, believing that this would give Loki his own ground to stand on next to his brother.Thor: The Dark World Deleted Scene She told Thor and Loki the story of the Dark Elves when they were children. At some point, Frigga joined her family in traveling to Norway on Earth. The Norse, revering them as deities, named days of the week after Thor and Frigga, which became known as Thursday and Friday. Thor's Coronation 's royal coronation]] Prior to Thor's coronation to become the new King of Asgard in the wake of Odin's reign, she talked with him, telling Thor that it was understandable for him to be nervous.Thor Deleted Scene Frigga then assisted in the ceremony, standing by Loki as Thor walked through the crowds while showing off Mjølnir and delighting in the crowd's reaction to him as the Warriors Three and Sif enjoyed the display, with Thor even winking at his mother as she tried to get him to calm down. over Thor's banishment]] Frigga watched as Thor stood before all the Asgardians and swore to defend the Nine Realms as the new King of Asgard. However before Thor could be crowned King, the Frost Giants invaded to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters and return it back to Jotunheim, although they failed and were all soon destroyed by the Destroyer, however the sudden incident forced Odin to delay Thor's coronation, much to their son's frustration as he desired the throne immediately. Thor's Banishment 's bedside during his Odinsleep]] Seeking to punish Thor for disturbing the peace of the Nine Realms by attempting to gain revenge against the Frost Giants and attacking their land, Odin stripped Thor of his powers and banished him to Earth. Frigga confronted Odin, angered by his decision, pleading with him to reverse his decision. When Odin collapsed and was brought to his bedchamber, Frigga stayed at his side and refused to leave, afraid that he had put off the Odinsleep for too long and would never awaken. the truth about his birth]] She expressed this fear to Loki, who joined her to both comfort her and ask about the truth of his parentage, having learned the truth that he was in fact the son of Laufey. In response to Loki's question, Frigga tried to reassure him that he was loved and an integral part of the family. She then emphasized that everything Odin did was for a purpose. As Loki went to leave, the Einherjar entered the room and handed him Gungnir, proclaiming him as King of Asgard. War of Two Sons ]] When Laufey and two other Frost Giants invaded Asgard and then attempted to assassinate Odin by charging into his room to kill him, Frigga desperately attempted to defend her husband by drawing a sword. As the Frost Giants froze the open and destroyed it, Frigga charged forward and cut down on of the Frost Giants, killing him before being thrown aside by Laufey who then moved to Odin to end their long conflict. are saved by Loki's arrival]] However, just as Laufey attempted to kill Odin by stabbing him with a frozen knife while he was still in the Odinsleep, he was then knocked backwards as Loki had appeared and then shot Laufey directly in the back with Gungnir. Loki proceeded to destroy Laufey with another shot before he then embraced his mother who delighted in the fact that Loki had saved Odin, while Loki had vowed that all of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim would soon pay for what they had done. 's many deceptions]] Immediately after this however, Thor returned having regain all his power and Mjølnir, with Frigga running to him, embracing him while Loki was horrified. Thor revealed to Frigga that Loki had deceived her and had just sent the Destroyer to kill him as well as Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Frigga then witnessed her two sons battle as Loki tried to destroy Jotunheim, resulting in the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge and Loki seemingly dying by falling into a black hole. at Asgard's celebration.]] During a banquet to welcome Thor back to Asgard, she talked with Lady Sif about how Thor was feeling. Unable to accept the death of her son, Frigga used Magic to find him. She found him making his deal with Thanos and attempted to talk to him, but he told her it was not a good time.Thor: The Dark World Prelude When Thor reached Earth in order to collect Loki, he begged him to come back onto Asgard, since Frigga was in grief. Loki told him that he did not consider Frigga his mother.The Avengers Loki's Return Seeking Redemption 's punishment]] When Thor managed to return Loki to Asgard, Frigga was relieved to see him, although his crimes during the Battle of New York were too great to go unpunished. Frigga watched as Loki was brought in chains before Odin and was sentenced to life, although Loki was seemingly touched when Odin revealed that he had spared him for Frigga's sake, although he warned he would never see her again. from inside his cell]] Later, Frigga visited Loki in the Asgardian Dungeons, telling him she had done everything in her power to make him comfortable during his time there, as Loki looked over as more Marauders arrived and were locked in their cells. Loki was bitter towards her, showing little gratitude for the books that she was providing him with, and in turn she reminded him of his crimes on Earth during the Chitauri Invasion, which had resulted in his current imprisonment in the cell. 's eyes]] When Frigga called Odin his father during their conversation, Loki turned around in fury and insisted that Odin was not his true father. Hearing this, Frigga questioned if he viewed her as his mother, which Loki claimed he did not, something Frigga knew he was actually lying about. Loki calmed down and attempted to touch her, only to find that Frigga visited him in a holographic projection as she vanished, leaving Loki in his cell to continue considering his actions.Thor: The Dark World discuss her love for Loki]] Just as Frigga had ended her talk with Loki in his cell, she was then visited by Thor, who had returned from the Battle of Vanaheim and saw her talking with Loki. Thor asked her if she wished she had not shared her Magic with him, but Frigga told him that she was still glad she did, because it helped him be different from his own brother and father. Thor then questioned where Odin was and Frigga told him that he could go find him inside Asgardian the training grounds.Thor: The Dark World Deleted Scene Sacking of Asgard and Jane Foster]] Frigga had later reunited with Thor as he was still showing the newly arrived Jane Foster all around the streets of Asgard and they joked about Odin. Just as Thor was introducing Foster to his mother however, he overheard the alarms as a riot was breaking out in the Asgardian Dungeons, so Frigga told Thor to investigate while she protected Foster, as he summoned Mjølnir and charged into battle. about the skirmish]] As they entered the Asgardian Palace, Frigga encountered King Odin leading his Einherjar armies into a battle against the invading forces of the Dark Elves which were led by Malekith, although he insisted that this was nothing more than a minor skirmish and nothing to be concerned over. Frigga accused Odin to lying about the risks but he promised to come for them as soon as it was safe, advising Frigga to take Foster into her own chambers for their protection. some key advice]] Frigga and Odin then teased each other over Frigga's worry for her husband's safety, while Lady Sif walked past and made eye contact with Foster. As Odin went into the battle armed with Gungnir, Frigga took Foster with her, taking one of the Einherjar's swords and then advising Foster to do exactly as she told her, believing that Malekith would be coming for the Aether which was currently trapped inside of Foster's body as Foster quickly agreed to obey her orders. Showdown with Malekith from Malekith]] When the Dark Elves assaulted Asgard, Frigga took Jane Foster to her chambers and shut her away. She then created an illusion of Foster. Malekith invaded the palace and stumbled upon Frigga who had her sword ready to fight. Frigga gave him a chance to surrender, but Malekith refused, stating he had come to claim his prize the Aether, which was stored within Foster's body. and Kurse]] Frigga responded by viciously attacking Malekith with a sword, soon overwhelming him with her surprising skills with the blade. Disarming the Dark Elf, Frigga held her own sword to Malekith's throat, but before she could force him and his entire army to surrender, she was then restrained by Kurse. Malekith then rounded on the illusion of Foster and attempted to reclaim the Aether from her, discovering it was an illusion when he attempted to reach out of her. holding his beloved wife's lifeless body]] Malekith angrily demanded Frigga to tell him where Foster was, but Frigga refused, despite Kurse gripping her by the neck. Malekith recognized that she would not answer and ordered Kurse to kill her. Algrim then impaled her from behind with her own sword, moments before Thor stormed into the room and used Mjølnir to burn half of Malekith's face off. He was too late to save Frigga however as the Dark Elves escaped and Odin held his wife's body in his arms. ]] Frigga was given a ceremonial funeral with the rest of the fallen warriors by Odin, and all of Asgard paid their respects to her. Her death had a major impact on Loki, particularly given the knowledge that Loki had unwittingly contributed to her death by giving Kurse directions to escape the dungeon during the Sacking of Asgard. This would prove to be a turning point for Loki, making him hungry for revenge as he joined Thor in hunting down Malekith. Legacy Loki's Redemption Frigga's death was a contributing factor to both Odin's strong desire for revenge at the cost of sacrificing countless Asgardian soldiers so as to destroy Malekith and Thor's decision to liberate both Loki and Jane Foster from incarceration. With the help of the Warriors Three, the three successfully evaded the Einherjar and managed to escape to Svartalfheim, where they encountered Malekith, Kurse, and his Dark Elves once more. While Malekith, who, having extracted the Aether from Foster's body, departed to Earth along with a majority of Dark Elves so he could finally unleash the Aether upon the Nine Realms, Loki finally killed Kurse, despite being supposedly killed by the Dark Elf. Therefore, Frigga's death was avenged, with Loki even noting that he sacrificed his life not for Thor or Odin, but for his deceased mother. Odin's Farewell Roughly fours years after the Second Dark Elf Conflict, Thor and Loki located Odin on Earth, having been banished to Earth by the latter, who survived the Second Battle of Svartalfheim. Before dying and revealing to his oblivious sons about the impending Ragnarök marked by the release of Hela, Odin mentioned that he could hear Frigga calling out to him from Valhalla.Thor: Ragnarok Time Heist Giving Thor Guidance from 2023]] In an alternate 2013, as Frigga was walking around the halls of Asgard with her maidens, she discovered the presence of someone from within her surroundings. Dismissing her maidens, she searched around the palace and located Thor hiding from behind one of the columns. Surprised by his appearance, long hair, and weight, she inquired what attire he was currently wearing as well as what happened to his face, to which he responded that he was injured during the Battle of Harokin. ]] However, due to her magical prowess, Frigga was able to discern that the Thor she was not from her timeline, but was from the future. Thor then quickly denied her statement and asked her what made her think that he was from the future. However, she reassured her son that she was raised by witches. At that instance, Thor started to mourn and admitted that he was travelling from 2023. The two then proceeded to hug, and Frigga and Thor retreated to one of her chambers to talk. from 2023]] Frigga and Thor shared a heartfelt conversation on pursuing one's true self in spite of failure. As she listened as Thor explained how he killed Thanos out of rage, she assured him that he was not an idiot for failing to stop him from orchestrating the Snap, but called him a failure. She then explained that everyone failed at becoming what they expected in life. After the two hugged, Frigga refused to allow Thor to inform her of the circumstances of her death, citing that she was here to help his future and not hers. ]] Shortly after, she met a distressed Rocket Raccoon, who informed the pair that they would have to return to their own time as he had succeeded in gaining the Aether before being chased by Einherjar guards. Before departing, Thor stuck out his hand to summon Mjølnir, with Frigga notifying Rocket that the process took some time. As Thor prepared to return to 2023, he told his mother that he loved her, and Frigga returned the sentiment.Avengers: Endgame Personality Frigga is a benevolent, kind-hearted, fair and wise person. Frigga was beloved by all her family and all people of Asgard. Frigga loved equally both her biological son Thor and her adoptive son Loki. Unlike her husband, Frigga was ready to forgive Loki, even after his deeds, and had hope for Thor despite his actions as well. She also was willing to accept Thor's relationships with Jane Foster. Frigga was highly polite, friendly and sympathetic. She was shown to be good friends with Jane, even though she was only human and a majority of the other Asgardians disapproved of the relationship. In contrast to her kind-hearted nature, Frigga was also quite brave, strong-willed and noble, since she was brave enough to stand against Malekith, the leader of Dark Elves, by herself. She was even ready to sacrifice herself to help her family and friends. Her sacrifice was very important, as it made Loki to stop temporarily his rivalry with Thor and help him and impacted him severely. Frigga was possibly the person closest to Loki as he genuinely loved and cared about his adoptive mother and was filled of vengeance over her death, as seen by the state of his prison room after learning of her death. Frigga's relationship with her biological son Thor was close as well, as upon meeting a future version of her son she accepted him immediately and wasn't at all fooled by Thor's feeble lies. Frigga comforted Thor over his depression and shared one last tender moment with him, but refused to hear any warnings about her fate, showing her bravery in regards to dealing with her grim future. Even though she is a very wise ruler, her kind heart can occasionally get in the way of certain punishments given to her sons. The prime example of this was when she attempted to convince Odin to end Thor's banishment from Asgard, despite knowing the gravity of Thor's crimes and the war that would ensue because of it. When Odin asked Frigga what she would've done, she states she wouldn't have had the heart to banish Thor. Odin calls her out on this, saying that while he grieves as well, he knew was the necessary action and he is king because he can make these difficult decisions. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian Physiology': As an Asgardian, Frigga possessed various superhuman attributes that are common among her people, including superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and longevity. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Frigga was superhumanly strong and possessed greater physical strength than the average Asgardian female. She was able to overpower Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elves fairly easily. **'Superhuman Stamina': Like all Asgardians, Frigga's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of humans. **'Superhuman Durability:' Like all Asgardians, Frigga's body is much more durable than a human's body. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's resistance, Frigga can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. However, she was still able to be killed by Algrim. **'Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Frigga aged at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Even though she was over one thousand years old, she still looked like a middle-aged woman by Earth standards. *'Master Sorceress': Frigga learned how to wield Asgardian Magic while growing up in Asgard being raised by witches. She eventually became a highly skilled and formidable sorcerer, with it being her main asset in battle. Frigga taught Loki how to cast illusions, resulting in his exceptional skill in the field of sorcery. The magical abilities she demonstrated were: **'Illusion Manipulation': Frigga was able to cast extremely convincing illusions of other beings, especially herself. She was able to send a projection of herself to the Asgardian Dungeons, used the ability to speak to Loki in his cell, and tricked Malekith with a fake projection of Jane Foster. **'Clairvoyance': Frigga was able to detect Thor when he attempted to covertly spy on Frigga, knowing it was her last day alive. However, due to her ability to see with more than eyes, she was able to detect Thor's presence as well as the fact that he had arrived from the future. Abilities ]] *'Expert Combatant': Frigga was a highly skilled combatant. She killed a Frost Giant with ease; although more of her skill was prevalent during the attack on Asgard. Most notably, when confronted by Malekith, Frigga single handedly defeated him wielding a short sword in reverse grip, and could have killed him had Kurse not intervened. Ironically, shortly before this, Malekith stated to her that he had survived much worse, which proved to be a testament to Frigga's skill. Relationships Family *Asgardian Royal Family **Buri † - Grandfather-in-Law **Bor † - Father-in-Law **Odin † - Husband **Brothers-in-law † **Hela † - Stepdaughter **Thor - Son **Loki † - Adopted Son Allies *Sif - Friend *Warriors Three **Volstagg † **Fandral † **Hogun † *Heimdall † *Einherjar **Skurge † *Jane Foster - Friend *Rocket Raccoon (alternate timeline) Enemies *Frost Giants **Laufey † *Marauders *Dark Elves **Malekith † - Attempted Victim **Algrim/Kurse † - Killer Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Frigga, also called Freyja, is a Vanir and is the adoptive mother of Thor and the biological mother of Odin's other sons, Tyr and Balder. *In Germanic mythology, Frigg (Old Norse), Frija (Old High German), Frea (Langobardic), and Frige (Old English) is a Minor goddess. In nearly all sources, she is described as the wife of the god Odin. Behind the Scenes *Frigga was originally more prominent in the first film, but most of her scenes were cut in the release. Kenneth Branagh wrote her "a nice note" in response, and Rene Russo was happy to return for Thor: The Dark World, since she knew that Loki would "need his mom."Rene Russo Wants to Brush Up on Her Comic-Book History Before Thor 2 *Chloé Bruce was a stunt double for Rene Russo in the role of Frigga. References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Kurse Category:Royalty Category:Asgardian Royal Family Members